


To Save The Spark

by fanomy



Category: The Death Gate Cycle - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanomy/pseuds/fanomy
Summary: Aaria, an Old Mistryarch.. The Only Human over 30 taken to Arianus simply because she was friends with one on the Sartan..Is full of dread.The Sartan clearly meant for mistryarch magic to fade..Why else take so few they will have no option but inbreed..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes.. I'm starting another one in a similar vein.. 
> 
> I hope in this attaration my inspiration will sustain.

Brown. Dim looking eyes. Her hair short. Befitting a widow. 

 

The still magic on the paper, a relic of a time known in legend. Before the dust. The West. 

 

Math. The magic of gazing at the underlying of reality. 

 

And it confirmed her greatest fears. 

 

Before she could continue to wallow, Galil, her first born, the first to give her grand children.. Bellowed as he and the kids came back from the stroll.

 

"Hey! Ma! The kids want to you to show your trick!"

 

_They can do it better than me by now.. I love them_

She gracefully rose to her feet. 

 

 In a few hours.. Their paultry  group of friends, calling itself the mystic Council will learn that protecting, not to mention *Adancing* human magic will require.. Certain indignities. 

 


	2. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So.. When you're saying we're going to.. "
> 
> "Have Multiple sex partners."
> 
> "Yeah.. How Many?.."

Aaria stared at the door in trepidation.

 

With a thought it opened. The others were already seated. 

"Hello friends. Like I said in my missives.. We are in a long-term crisis."

 

Aridan; blond, Young and nearly as wise as he likes to of himself, retorted. 

 

"That's an oxymoron."

 

"Very well, our lords, who have the power to turn us to ash, and have apparently destroyed the world we born and raised in.. 

 

Apparently meant for us to lose our powerpower in the long run."

 

His eyes narrowed. 

 

"How?"

 

She begab to list in binary on her right palm.

"1. I and my Children only got here due to a specific Sartan. Maralie.

2\. Without us there would have been no more than twenty couples. All relayed, though distantly.."

 

3\. 2' would have been fine.. If there were more of us.  

4\. All of you are known to think three children is a huge family. 

Look frior. 

 

5.my family is apparently sole in posseposse of genetic healing knowlege."

 

She stopped and looked at them. 

 

"You will have children.  

 

And I am  **sure** you will disown those who marrie the true-mench. 

 

You cannot do that..  **While having children at barely above replacenent."**

 

Karra; skin dark and voice Cultured. With a finger to her lips. Voiced her own opinion. 

"Why? Magic isn't a single gene. As you well know. And those genes are not always dominant, codominant or recessive."

She leaned. 

 

"If our blood is diluted.. The Magic **will fade.** "

 

Aaria retorted. 

"If the Magic is too devoted to compensating for emerging genetic Flaws.. It fades faster."

 

Karra raised a brow. 

"Well, disrigarding you and your familys skill in **that** matter, since your fortune is basically a favor.. 

How do you suppose we to balance those two facts?"

 

Aaria finally smiled, albeit tired. 

"Several methods. Each may or nsy not be enough..

 

1\. We Call those children of us, but only if they themselves, marrie within the group."

"So.. Instead of justca true-mench patentpatent.. Three grandparents? Why the Pushback?"

Adrian asked, eyes sharp, the desire for knowledge sincere. 

 

Aaria, finally allowing her left hand to stop fiddling with her ring. Resting it on the oak table. Plain, in another time and place.. Soon it will be the Mark of the ultimate of opulence. 

 

"Two reasons.. First, a full Mysteryarche parent will grant the child a full magic genome from their end. A Parent who is themselves a child of a mench. Will be lucky to pass on  **most** of what their magic parent gave themthem."

Karra pursed her lips. 

"Now, when those children of two states **have childern together** … those children could have more of those magic genes than their parents. 

 

More so if each of the parents was the same sex as their own magic parent.

Also, since magic has a tendency to compensate for genetic handicap it will help get rid of any mutations that may sap the power from future generations.

 

Next method.

 

"We  **need** a high birh rate. Not average three.. Or four.  Try  **Ten**."

 

Karra frowned.. 

 

"Can we **live** long enough for that?"

 

Aaria drawled

"Yes. As long as the Age differences in the chikdren is less than a year and a half. If **Just** our women give birth.."

 

Alin, who, like most did not actually speak until now and held her peace could do so no longer. 

 

 

"Polygamy?!" 

"And Polyandry"

Aaria returned cooly. 

 

"Well, it's that or **Sport Breed**. **_And_**  have one of the spouses permanently unavailable for anything outside the children.

 

Which is romantic.. But we do not live in the safe world of before the dust. This isn't the west. And we need to protect all humans from the Sartan. And probably from the Elves.. Too."

Alin, barely containing he anger. Responded. 

 

"And what would a larger.. **Intimate groupe**  contribute?"

 

Aaria tilted her head, a bit comfused. 

 

"One person dedicated to the children, and two to the outside.

Also, if the third is one of the true mench, then they can help in the non-magical aspects of home, thus the magical parent at home will be able to handle more.

 

Our genetic diversity will grow."

 

Karra began to raise her brow. 

And Aaria Cintinued. 

 

"And as long as we make sure magical ability is a significant parameter in choosing a mate, for the shade or more..

 

There will always be a strong core of powerful Mysteryarches.

 

My vote in that idea would be creating a sport of magic."

 

Alin calmed.. Tilted her head..

"I like Quidditch."

 

 ****

 

"So.. The Kids will be able to get anyone they want? they're great at Quidditch."

 

Aaria sat with Galil, drinking tea. 

 

"She meant the Actual game in the book.. Where you fly, and She and Aridan started on developing of gameplay that includes transformation and proto-magic.."

 

Galil frowned.. 

 

"Isn't psychokenesis easier?"

 

"That's because it's basic. Thus by advancing your skills in that, the rest of your magic benifits."

 

Galil smiled.. His kids will have their pick. 


End file.
